The Healer
by the nutty imp
Summary: A Prequel to Black Chronicles: An Ancient Legacy. This story is about Asclepius the Greek God of healing told in an HP context. This story would give the historical beginnning of the Black Family as well as dark creatures like vampires and the inferi.
1. Prologue

**

THE HEALER

**

Edited by: Magical Maeve

**Prologue**

(1464 A.D.)

I had always loved this city of gorgeous and glittering palaces; their windows open to the constant breezes of the Adriatic. The great port city of Venice, with its dark and winding green canals, was possibly the greatest city in the whole of Europe. I had always enjoyed my visits to this city, not only because of the sites but also the company.

Our carriage rolled to a complete halt, in front of us was a wrought-iron gate, which reflected the grandeur of this era. Lifelike sculptures of two unicorns on their hind legs stood on each end of the granite columns. Although beautiful, I knew for a fact that he chose these specific materials for reasons beyond their beauty. I smiled for he had taken my advice after all; he had wanted to use silver and marble. I had told him that iron and granite were natural magical wards; to a small degree they can negate magical attacks. The owner of these grand gates was a painter, one who was never at the mercy of his patrons. He was not a working artist who took commissions, but an eccentric gentleman who chose to paint for his own pleasure.

"Perenelle, I still don't see why you want to do this. We will live forever so we won't be needing one. I will admit Nathaniel is an excellent painter, the best I've ever encountered, but..."

Perenelle entwined her hands in my own. "The future, dear Nicolas is never sure. I would have thought you liked visiting young Nathaniel as much as I do. You two talk for hours on end each time we visit."

"I do enjoy the young man's company. I could never tire of hearing about his theories and inventions just as you never tire from discussing and admiring his paintings." I opened the carriage door to help my wife out. "Although if you truly want to be certain of the future you can ask Nathaniel, I hear he's also a very powerful seer."

The wrought iron gates were opened by unseen hands and the stone pathway was illuminated by silver torches. I raised my eyebrow fondly at my wife. "And you said we ought to send an owl first because he won't be expecting us."

I held back my laughter as Perenelle scowled and crossed her arms. "A seer cannot always tell the immediate future. We just got lucky."

The front door opened as we approached; once again I admired how Nathaniel's house-elves maintained their silence and, moreover, hid their presence from all visitors. The palazzo was filled with magical paintings of all shapes and sizes while the stars twinkled on the painted sky above us. I smiled as a familiar young man in blue velvet greeted us from the end of the hallway. I guided my wife across, for she was far too busy admiring the painting of the night sky above us.

"Nicolas, Perenelle it is always a pleasure. Although I would have expected you to use the back entrance."

"I did indeed want to use the back door, but Perenelle insisted that we enter through the front gates. My dear wife believed that since we're coming unannounced, we best make a traditional entrance." I reached out to shake his hand, "Had a vision to warn you of our coming, Nathaniel?"

"Hardly, given the three 'Flamel Sightings' in Florence yesterday, I supposed you would arrive at about this time. After all, I still owe Perenelle a guided tour." He gestured for us to enter his studio. I followed Perenelle inside and took a seat on one of the Roman style couches.

"Tea?" he asked, as cups magically appeared out of thin air. Again I admired the skills of his house-elves.

Perenelle smiled, "Fruit tea." She had always loved the fruit teas served in Nathaniel's household. I likewise requested my usual Earl Gray.

The young man across from us waited patiently, but his eyes betrayed his anticipation.

I decided to start of with small talk. "So, how are things with Bianca?"

Gray eyes turned stone cold as he answered. "She married my brother two months ago."

I could scarcely believe it. He was in love with the girl and from all indications she returned his affections. I could hardly find the right words to express my disbelief. Beside me Perenelle was equally shocked.

"I went on one of my long trips, when I returned she was pregnant with his child. I did not want to hear her explanations; I ordered him to marry her; they are now the proud parents of a healthy baby boy," he sighed. "It is all for the best, this will make what I have to do so much easier... I cannot make her happy, for I am not destined for a long and peaceful life."

I looked closely at the man. He was still the young man whose company I enjoyed, the one who was like a son to me; but somehow, all that he's been through has taken its toll. He is still Nathaniel, but he's colder. I can feel the trace of bitterness about him. Despite all this, however, I can see he's the same Nathaniel with whom I share this innate love for learning and discovery; the same young man who shares Perenelle's love for art and nature. Someone whose innate light shone despite of it all.

"I do not know what you meant by that, but my offer to share with you the 'Elixir of Life' would always be open."

He shook his head sadly, "Your elixir will only ensure that one does not die of old age. I am destined to meet a violent death."

I stared at him in shock.

He gave me a lop-sided smile. "The problem in seeing the future is knowing what is to come and accepting that you are powerless to stop it. You and Perenelle on the other hand will live a full life. It will end when you choose it to."

Perenelle looked stricken; I offered her my arm for comfort. I looked straight at Nathaniel's eye and reprimanded him, "Why is it that such a learned gentleman as yourself, never learned the virtue of using a bit of tact."

"Because the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black can get away with the lack of it," he drawled and leaned back on the couch. "So, enough with the small talk. Why did the two of you travel all this way to Venice? The last I heard you were both on your way to Dresden. Although I appreciate the visit, it is a bit out of the way."

Perenelle smiled. "We wished to ask that you paint a portrait of us, a magical portrait. We decided that, should the time come when we would need one, we would prefer a portrait painted by Nathaniel Black."

"It would be my pleasure, dear friends."

I noticed an old staff displayed on a pedestal that had not been there on my last visit. That single wooden staff seemed out of place in this room full of rich marble and velvet decor. "If I may ask, dear friend, what is the reason for placing that odd piece on wood in such a revered position?"

Nathaniel crossed the room and pick up the staff lovingly, "This was the staff of Asclepius."

"The Greek god of Healing, surely you jest..." Perenelle voiced her doubts, and I was inclined to support this doubt.

He drew himself up and took a bow:

"I have the gift of sight,  
doors to the past and future,  
all part of my birth right.

The future, I find no allure...  
Fear of action it tends to bring.  
In it one cannot be truly sure.

Within the past I find great strength.  
Of the tales long forgotten and buried.  
Knowledge and learning, to me sent."

I rolled my eyes, "Nathaniel, your vague eloquence might work to convince the parlour crowd, but surely you don't expect Perenelle and I to fall for that. I, for one, prefer real answers over vague poetry."

He laughed and shook his head. "I had to try." He handed the staff to me and I inspected it. "That staff was a medium for me to see Asclepius' life. It was an early version of a wand"

I frowned and looked upon it closer. "It has no core. How can it be a wand?"

"We all have innate magic within us, all living beings do. Ancient wizards use creatures such as cats and snakes to channel their powers. As we all know, Asclepius carried his snake familiar on that staff."

Suddenly the staff became extremely interesting. I admired how the gnarled wood had withstood the test of time.

"Why the interest in Asclepius?" Perenelle asked.

"Before Asclepius ancient wizards are usually only seers and conjurers. He was the first of the healers, as well as Aris' father and teacher."

This had unexpectedly become all the more interesting. "Your ancestor? The one with whom you can communicate through that ancient slab of stone?" I looked around the room, to the place to where he usually kept it and found the pedestal empty. "Nathaniel, the stone..."

"You need not worry, I'm working to reinvent that artifact, to make it more portable for all future generations of Blacks."

I shook my head, "You ought not to fool around with ancient magical artifacts such as that. You might..."

"There's no need to worry. I know what I'm doing."

I was about to argue, when Perenelle interrupted. "Asclepius seems so interesting. Do tell us more about him."

He smiled. "I can do better than that. I can show you. Incidentally, it's about time I give you that tour as promised. This way..."

I stood to follow him and wondered what he meant by 'showing us'.

He pulled open the curtains and revealed a magical painting that depicted a centaur pulling a woman out of a burning sacrificial pyre. Behind them was a mob, shock evident on their faces.

I wrinkled my nose for I could almost smell the burning flesh. The woman in the portrait screamed and writhed in pain. Perenelle turned away and shuddered and I placed my arms around her.

"I shall start from the beginning..." Nathaniel's voice was soft and clear; amazing that I can hear him so well over the screams that emanated from the portrait.

----- 

A/N: In many stories, magical beings like druids and fairies are said to be unable to touch wrought iron. Pure elements like silver and gold, they can accept. This is because; wrought iron is an adulterated or debased metal. I just thought this little detail would be familiar to Nicolas Flamel because he's an Alchemist.

I know the writing style here is very much different from Black Chronicle. I'd appreciate any feedback though - just want to know if anyone finds this interesting. 


	2. Chapter 1 Chiron and the Stars

EDITED BY: Magical Maeve

**THE HEALER**

Chapter 1 – Chiron and the Stars

* * *

The air around me was cold, for it was autumn, and winter was nearly upon us again. Banished. I, Chiron, the wisest and strongest among the centaurs; but this matters little for I know that they will ask me to come back, it is written in the stars. For now I move on. Beyond this forest is my fate for the next few years of my life. I moved silently onto the deer trail through a dark second-growth forest toward the settled lands below. I knew not why I chose this trail, but the stars led me here …

Fire. Ah yes, Prometheus' gift to them and, like Prometheus, I am also fated to give them a gift. I know not how or why, but the answers lie somewhere beyond these plains. A short distance away, a fire cracked and glowed. I heard a woman's scream. I held myself back, for I was not supposed to interfere in human matters. This was the centaur's way. However, am I not already banished? Does this not give me the freedom to follow my own instinct? To act and give no regard to the herd's condemnation? I fear Prometheus' failing is my own, for I cannot bring myself to merely stand by.

---

"_You see, it was through Chiron's advice that a young man named Jason was able to complete his task of procuring the Golden Fleece. The other centaurs frowned upon his meddling. They punished him through banishment, but Chiron was undeterred. After being banished for helping a human, he pulled another human from a sacrificial pyre," Nathaniel explained._

"_But the legend says that it was Apollo who took the child from Coronis' womb, not Chiron," Perenelle argued._

"_The priests were flustered and was unable to find an explaination to why a creature from a race known for their non-interference pulled an unfaithful priestess from the fire. Centaurs were known for their close relation with the gods."_

_Nicolas smiled in realization. "They made up the story that it was Apollo who sent the centaur. But what was her crime in the first place?"_

---

I assessed the woman's burns and regretted that I had come too late; all I could do was to ease her suffering. I could tell that she was once beautiful. I could not understand why her people chose to burn her when she was carrying a child; alas humans can be cruel. We centaurs would never punish the unborn innocent for a parent's wrongs.

"Drink this."

"What is it?" she gasped, for breathing was now difficult. She was dying and her eyes revealed that she too knew her fate.

"A mixture I made from kava and ginger root. It will ease your pain."

"My baby…" She closed her eyes and tried to feel her abdomen for a sign of life.

I sighed and delivered the bad news. "I can do nothing more for you but ease your pain. I may, however, be able to save your child, although it would be painful. The choice is yours: Would you prefer to die peacefully without pain, or endure it, so that your child be given a chance to live."

"I love him. This is our son … Save our son…" She closed her eyes and tears welled up. "Ischys, I'm so sorry… All he ever did was love me..." she softly whispered and shivered.

The night was warm but she was cold to the touch. I knew that she did not have long, but the child she carried would have a better chance if she stayed alive and awake. As I boiled some water and started to prepare the required potions, I looked at the woman and asked, "Why were your kind so bent on destroying you and that child?"

"I was a priestess in the Temple of Apollo. Oh cruel are the fates, to give me a chance to meet the man, who made me feel alive and truly a woman; but to deny me the right to love him."

"You carry his child?"

"He loved me as well, asked that I marry him ... At first I had refused for I knew the world and our families would not accept this union. It will offend the gods..."

---

_Tears welled up in Perenelle's eyes as she listened to Coronis' tragic tale._

"_You see, in those days the Muggle and Wizarding worlds were not separated. Children born with magic are said to be gifted by the gods. However, young ladies with the 'Gift of Sight' are usually given to the Temple of Apollo to serve as priestesses, to tell suppliants of their future. Families believed that by giving their child to the service of a god, this would give them the god's eternal blessing."_

_Nicolas nodded in acknowledgement. "And these priestesses should be virgins."_

"_Precisely, Coronis and Prince Ischys broke every taboo when they eloped. Imagine their family's horror when they found that Coronis is pregnant with Ischys' child..."_

---

"...They had feared that we would bring the wrath of Apollo down upon both our families. So to applease the vengeful god they offered both our lives, and that of our unborn child." Tears flowed freely dowb her ravaged cheeks, "They burned him alive right before my eyes, his own flesh and blood did this … they ..."

She gasped for she did not have the strength to scream. With a knife, I sliced across her abdomen, the blood flowed as did the clear life liquid; I reached within and pulled out the small human child. The child screamed as it took its first breath.

She smiled as I handed her the baby. I then proceed to stitch up her wound, although it would be pointless, for the woman was dying. Pluto shines brightly upon her, death beckons and the god of the underworld waits. However I am a healer, I do all that I can to ease my patient's pain.

"He is beautiful."

I grunted, for all women find their babies beautiful. The child now slept by his mother's burnt and blacked chest. I knew that his weight caused her pain, but still she chose to hold him close. I could not help but respect the woman's strength.

She closed her eyes and whispered:

"Dream innocent one.   
Coronis and Ischys' son   
I shall name you Asclepius,   
the dream of the virtuous. 

A beacon of light and goodness among men,   
A gift the gods had so generously sent.   
A savage warrior you will not be,   
honour life and not death, Asclepius remember me."

---

"_Chiron gave Coronis a proper burial. The priests found the remains of a funeral pyre in a small clearing within the forest. Occupants of the houses near that clearing swore than they heard a baby cry that night. They therefore concluded…"_

"_That the baby was Apollo's. That the god sent a centaur to save his child," Nicolas finished with a smile._

_Perenelle frowned. "You said they only found the remains of a funeral pyre, but the baby ... What of Asclepius? Centaurs are not known to care for creatures that are not of their kind."_

_Nathaniel then pointed them towards another painting, which showed a centaur holding a child to his chest. He seemed to look about him, then hesitated, and he finally stared upon the starry night sky. The centaur smiled and disappeared into the dense forest behind him._

---

I looked down upon the child, whom I carried close to my chest. I knew that my former herd would not be happy to hear about this, but I cannot leave this child at the mercy of those crazed humans. Silently I argued that it's not possible for me to make things worse. After all, I'm an exile, banished - so this meant that I need no longer conform to the herd's ideals. I am on my own. I shuddered whenever I thought of this. For a centaur does not like to be alone, this was the reason why we formed herds. We rely on our herd, more for companionship than survival.

I look down at the child, Asclepius, and smiled. For I know that I am no longer alone, and neither is this child. I looked up at the stars above, breathed deeply and softly whispered to the sleeping child, "It was written in the stars that our paths cross this night, Asclepius."

---

"_Chiron was no ordinary centaur, he was the wisest and most gifted of his herd. He was a healer, astrologer and seer. He tried to teach all this to his young charge."_

"_Is he allowed to do that?" Nicholas asked, "Surely the centaurs at those times followed the same strict code as those of the present."_

"_Centaurs are indeed the most steadfast of creatures. They were as set in their ways then as they are now. However, Chiron was unique among the centaurs. They tolerated his more independent tendencies because they recognized his wisdom and abilities. Chiron understood the stars and nature more than any beings before him. His herd temporarily exiled him, in hopes that isolation would make Chiron think twice before breaking the norms…"_

_Perenelle smiled at this. "But it didn't work."_

_The artist's eyes twinkled in amusement. "No, Chiron found a companion, son, and student - a human one. The herd would eventually seek Chiron out, for they needed him much more than he needed them."_

---

"Chiron?"

"Yes, child?" I sighed, for this human child was a highly inquisitive one.

"Why do you spend so much time staring up in the sky above?"

I smiled at my young charge and picked him up. I pointed up towards the dark expanse of twinkling lights. "You see, child, answers are usually found up there."

The child cocked his head to his right and looked up onto the night sky, "What kind of answers do you find there?"

"Answers to everything, life, nature, the future..."

"But, Chiron, didn't you tell me that I ought put my energies to the present for the future will always be around."

I chuckled, for Asclepius was a highly intelligent child. The boy was quick to learn and extremely adept at the art of healing, potions and incantations. "I said, you and your kind should just concentrate on the present, because you do not have the luxury of a long lifespan, as we centaurs do. And you ought not contemplate too much on the future for then you let the present pass you by."

"Do you mean that the answers to all the mysteries of the universe are up there?" The boy raised an eyebrow incredulously. "If that is so, then why don't we have it yet? Why are there still so many questions left unanswered?"

I chuckled. "You only find answers if you seek them hard enough, tell me, Asclepius, do you think of me as wise?"

The child smiled brightly at me and answered plainly, "Yes."

"I know plenty, because I listen to the stars and take in all the insights they give me to find my answers. The light given by the stars enabled me to learn the art of healing, magic … The mysteries are all just waiting to be solved if you care to look."

The child was silent he closed his eyes and asked, "Can the stars tell me how to get my mother back?"

I sighed and placed the child down, kneeling to meet his eyes. "My son, the past cannot be changed. Time ever moves forward, but the answers on how to stop death and save lives are up there somewhere, all you need to do is look hard enough."

The child frowned and stared up the sky in silence. After some time he grumbled, "All I see is a black blanket and white dots."

I held back my laughter, for humans are such impatient creatures. I looked up at the stars once again and whispered, "Open your mind and heart. Forget everything and lose yourself; you'll eventually find the light you search for."

I frowned at what I saw. I have known that they would come but I had not expected it to be this soon.

"Chiron? Is something the matter?"

Yes, this child was extremely perceptive as well. I closed my eyes and sighed. "They're coming back for me."

"Who?"

"My herd, they're finally willing to take me back."

He smiled up to me brightly. "That's good isn't it?"

I sighed and lay down upon the grass. Asclepius joined me and leaned on me as I explained the situation to him. "Most centaurs do not like humans, you, my son, are human. If I rejoin them, I cannot take you with me.

I had expected him to beg for me to stay with him, but I have underestimated Asclepius' selflessness. "You need them, as you have said. I'm human, human lives flit by too quickly for your kind. I cannot be with you for as long as they can. I can tell that at times you long for their company as well. Your herd will not seek you out if they do not need you."

My heart swelled with pride for this was my son and I had taught him well. "I have no regrets on this twelve years of exile of mine. I could never ask for a better son and student."

"How long do we have?"

"We have a few more years my son, years for me to prepare and teach you…

I will teach you to brew sleep, to bottle dreams,   
words that will have the power to silence all their screams.   
How to cut - not to kill, but make them whole.   
How to heal the body, but not the soul. 

Asclepius, the time we have left is short   
My son not by blood, but by my heart   
I fear when we part, we will not see each other again,   
But I will make it possible for you to be a god among men."

Asclepius laughed, "Chiron, we both know that I'm no god and neither are you. And we will see one another again," he pointed up towards the sky. "Up there on the skies above."

* * *

Facts:

1. Kava - contains pain-relieving chemicals called lava-lactones which may have mild analgesic, anti-anxiety, muscle-relaxing, and anti-convulsant effects.

2. Ginger - produces anti-inflammatory activity similar to non-steroidal drugs. It interferes with the manufacture of prostaglandin and thus blocks inflammation.

3. Both Chiron and Asclepius did ended up as constellations. Chiron as Centaurus, and Asclepius as Orphiuchus – the serpent bearer.

4. People familiar with Greek Mythology would fiprobably know this story. On the original version of this myth, Coronis was Apollo's lover but she cheated on him with Prince Ischys and thus was sentenced to death. However since she was pregnant with his son, he took the child from her womb and sent the child to Chiron for a proper education.

* * *

Replies to review

Airlady - First one and only review! I hope you like greek tragedy sort of stories, because basically - this is what it is.

* * *

Next Chapter: Epione and the Serpent

BTW those wondering about my next update on Black Chronicles ... I'm working on that one. For readers who want some minor spoilers check out "My Forums" from my author page. 


	3. Chapter 2 Epione and the Serpent

Chapter 2 – Epione and the Serpent

Her laughter rang across the room. I watched as she smiled and used all her wiles to charm them. The fool, does she not know that it matters not? They are here for the dowry and, regardless of whom she preferred, in the end it would be father's choice. It would be a matter of which among those suitors could offer the best alliance.

Mylene's my half sister, pretty like her mother. I am the daughter of a mere concubine and my father does not even wish to acknowledge me as his, for I am neither beautiful nor charismatic; I cannot be offered as a prize for the sake of an alliance. Perhaps I ought to be thankful for this. My lack of beauty at least gave me a freedom that Mylene could never have.

I pulled open one of the long narrow windows and allow my eyes wander over to the gardens. The cool breeze does not bother me, nor the fact that it blew brown and red leaves into the room. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft song of lament carried over by the wind. It was almost indiscernible, but I knew that voice... I hurriedly pulled a cloak over my shoulders and whispered his name, 'Orphine.'

They ignored me as I rushed past the door; they have always ignored me.

_Nicolas stared at the portrait in front of him; it was of a woman sitting in a garden. The woman was not a beauty that was for sure. Her hair was dark and dull; her eyes were too wide apart, but what he found discomfiting was not the woman's lack of physical beauty; it was the sound that emanated from this painting. _

"_Nathaniel. Who's this?"_

_The artist smiled, "That's Epione, and she has a very special ability..."_

"_I could tell..."_

They laughed. I saw Marcus, their leader, lift a stone high in the air and throw it down onto his already broken body.

"Stop it!" I ran forward to shield him from them. I picked up his broken body off the ground and tried to soothe him. "It's all right, Orphine, I'm here." Tears flooded my eyes as I cradled my only friend in my arm.

"She's talking strangely again." Marcus lifted the stone above him and smiled evilly. "Shall we make her talk normally?"

"_She's a Parselmouth!" Perenelle exclaimed._

"_Yes, that ability was as rare then as it is now." Nathaniel nodded amicably._

_Nicolas frowned as he argued, "But isn't that an ability common to dark wizards?"_

"_Being a Parselmouth does not mean that you're evil. It is simply a magical ability passed on through generations through familial lines. Although on some rare occasions it sprouts out on an offspring where neither parents have the ability." Nathaniel explained. "Of course in those times people did not understand that ability and found it simpler to conclude that an individual such as Epione was simply mad." _

_Perenelle blinked in confusion. "Mad? Not evil? Are not snakes, a symbol of evil?"_

_Nathaniel shook his head. "Christians connote the serpent to evil, the ancient Greeks actually saw the snakes as a symbol of healing, but that was after Asclepius used one as a familiar. Before Asclepius, they were merely earthly creatures commonly found in gardens and forests."_

"_But do they not fear the fact that snakes are poisonous?" Nicolas asked._

_Nathaniel laughed. "Nicolas, you know as well as I do that most snakes are not poisonous. Moreover, there are only four species of poisonous snakes commonly found in Europe."_

_Nicolas Flamel shrugged. "True, but people fear snakes just the same."_

"_Times were different then. Snakes found in gardens and farms were left alone; for snakes do help reduce the 'rodent' problem. Even if there were occasions where people died due to poisonous snake bites, the population was ignorant. They attributed these deaths as the will of their gods."_

_Nicolas nodded thoughtfully, "Indeed it was."_

_Nathaniel gave a knowing smile, "That's not all that was different. Spells then were not as simple as they were now, in those times most of the spells were long chants."_

"_Why is that?" Perenelle asked._

_Nicolas answered before the artist could. "No wands. Those staffs have no cores thus the channeling of magic was harder and requires more time and concentration."_

_The artist nodded._

They taunted me as they usually did. They made hissing sounds and mocked 'crazy Epione', I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the first stone to come, but it did not come. A shadow fell over me. At first I thought it to be old Leandro, for that old steward had always tried to protect me.

I turned around to greet the man who was more of a father to me than my own, but instead of the familiar sun-wrinkled face that I had come to expect, I was faced with a stranger. He was a fair-haired young man, beautiful. I had first thought him to be a prince due to the air of nobility that he possessed, but the mended old robes that he wore told me that he clearly was not.

Those cruel children stared upon the stranger, mesmerized and unable to move as he knelt by my side and took the dying snake. I tried to protest, "He's… he's…"

"He'll be all right."

I don't know why I believed him, but I did. Despite the glaringly obvious fact that Orphine was dying, I believed him.

He laid my friend onto the ground and started to chant words of some strange language. His voice was somehow soothing. He waved his wooden staff over Orphine's broken body and continued to chant. I was amazed as I saw the broken body slowly mend itself. The children who had mocked me stared at the man in shock and awe. They then started whispered conversations amongst themselves.

"How?"

"He must be a god."

"He does look like one."

"I thought gods would have worn nicer clothes."

"He's in disguise, you idiot!"

"Hermes?"

"I think, Apollo."

"I can't move."

"Neither can I, he must have placed a spell on us."

"I don't want to die."

"Shut up, you fool!"

I smiled as Orphine lifted his head. The snake then wound himself upon the young man's arm and hissed happily. The man frowned in confusion and attempted to extricate the snake.

"Don't, he won't harm you," I explained. "He's saying thanks."

"You can understand him?"

I flushed, for now I was sure that he thought me mad, just as everyone else did. I hissed for Orphine to come to me. The snake reluctantly left the man's arm and slithered towards me; then I turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm Asclepius. I was told that it is sometimes practical to imitate wolf and owl sounds but, it never occurred to me to imitate a snake; I do not understand them either. How do you do it? Your name's Epione right?"

I ignored him and turned towards the direction of my house. I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'finite', then I heard hissing sounds behind my back. My eyes narrowed, handsome or not I had had enough of these mockeries. My hand clenched into fists, I whirled around and punched him in the face.

By my arm, Orphine hissed. "That is no way to treat a man who just saved my life."

"I don't care," I hissed back.

The man sat on the ground rubbing his jaw, apparently surprised by my punch. "What was that for?"

"Mock me again and there will be more where that came from."

He blinked in surprise, "I was just trying to communicate with the snake. Did I accidentally say something offensive?"

Orphine gave a snake-like laugh at this; I ordered him to keep silent.

"What did he say?" he stood up and peered at the snake.

I rolled my eyes, "He says that you're probably the biggest idiot he's ever encountered."

"I said no such thing," Orphine protested.

I hissed at him to shut up once more. Insulting a man usually angers him and thus makes him leave, but this particular man was different.

"Chiron did say I'm tall, by human standards." He grinned and strode by my side, "So, how do you obtain food around here? I'm pretty sick of fruits and nuts, which is all I have eaten for the past few days."

I blinked in surprise, for my insult had just flow past him, "Do you even know what an idiot is?"

"From what I was able to discern from Chiron, I think it meant human."

My jaw dropped and I thought it best if I just ignore this strange man. By my arm, Orphine hissed his ascent. "This Chiron sounds like a very intelligent being." I ignored the snake as well.

I was relieved when he finally got the hint and left my side. That moment of silence however, did not last long... I whirled around as I heard the wheezing scream of Terencias, the town grouch.

"Are you some sort of idiot raised in the midst of the wilderness?"

Asclepius cocked his head thoughtfully, "Well, actually yes..."

I rushed to the idiot's side and attempted to remedy the situation. "Sorry Terencias, Asclepius is not from around here. You know how these foreigners are; they have the strangest sense of humour. I was wondering where he had wandered off to; thanks for finding him."

I gritted my teeth and dragged the Asclepius away. Like it or not, I could not leave him to the mercy of those town folks. My conscience would bother me to no end if this insipid idiot ended up being auctioned off as a slave. After all, he did save my best friend.

"Did I do something wrong? All I did was ask him on what's he doing and what's that thing he's carrying."

I sighed and answered. "It's a pail."

"So that's what it is. What's it for?"

I stifled a groan and wondered why the gods were punishing me?

"_It didn't take long for those children to go about town and spread the word that a god in disguise has arrived. The man is said to have revived a snake and followed Epione. This was met with skepticism for these children were known to tell tall tales, but it was also known that they do not have much of an imagination." _

"_He spent all his life in the company of a centaur, how was he able to cope with the sudden change?" Nicolas asked._

_Nathaniel answered plainly. "Epione."_

_Perenelle smiled at this. "Oh, I think I'm going to like this part of the tale."_

_Nicolas smiled as he shook his head and muttered, "Women."_

_Nathaniel laughed and presented the next painting. This one depicted a young man kneeling over a boy; beside him were a couple who seemed to be the boy's parents. The room was poorly lit but Perenelle could see that Epione, another woman, and an old man at the background. _

_Nicolas took particular notice on the boy's wrist. "Snake bite?"_

"_Very observant of you Mr. Flamel," the artist smiled impishly._

"_You're just amazing when it comes to details, Mr. Black." Nicolas countered._

I followed my mother into the kitchen with the empty plates. Leandro was happy to discover that Asclepius was quite knowledgeable on Astrology and the two began to discuss the constellations.

"Talkative young man, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

"What do you mean by that, dear?"

Before I could answer our front door shook with such a force due to frantic knocking. I opened the door. A man and a woman stood by the threshold in their arms was a young boy wrapped in old blankets.

"Please, we heard rumours that the unknown god is here. We do not have much but he can have anything that we can give. Just save our son."

My mother blinked in astonishment, "God? Who are they talking about?"

Before I could answer, Asclepius approached the couple and examined the child. The boy was sweating profusely and was extremely pale. "How long has he been like this?"

"Just a few hours ago, my lord," the woman answered nervously. "He was fine when he left the house. He was playing in the garden when I called for him to come back and eat. He came back tired but not hungry which was strange, but I dismissed it."

"Was his wrist swelling like this then?" Asclepius asked.

"I didn't notice."

"I'm no god, but I may be able to help your son."

"_After Asclepius treated the boy bitten by a snake, word got around. I didn't take long for the people in Peneus valley to discover that Asclepius was the son of Coronis."_

"_They're highly efficient." Nicolas commented._

_Nathaniel could not help but smile. "It wasn't that hard to establish. Asclepius was too talkative for his own good."_

"_So, they would also conclude that he's Apollo's son and therefore a half-deity," Perenelle mused. "Did that not go to his head?"_

_Nathaniel shook his head. "Asclepius was indeed Chiron's son. He cared neither for fame nor fortune. He just wanted to reach out and help others, but like his teacher he longed for companionship." His eyes closed as if remembering his own private pain. " Someone with whom he can discuss his dreams, feelings, the stars. A person with whom he can be himself and be treated as an equal and not an object of awe," he continued softly._

_Perenelle reached out and placed a hand on the young man's arm. "Nathaniel..."_

_The artist shook his head and continued. "Asclepius discovered that his grandfather Phylegyas apparently went mad at the thought that he almost burned Apollo's son. The old man burned his house down with himself, and his whole family in it."_

_Perenelle gasped._

"_This of course dashed the young healer's hope of being reunited to at least a portion of his family."_

I sat by his side and knew not what to say but I had to say something. "Asclepius." He turned to face me; those green eyes reflected his misery, "Just because you came all the way here, only to find that the family you've never known is dead..."

He winced at this and I bit my lower lip for I am not used to comforting someone in this language, Orphine had been my only friend for years and we share an altogether different language. I know not the right words to comfort my new friend, but I pressed on. "This does not mean in any way that you cannot find a new one."

He turned towards me abruptly. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You can start anew, your own family," I answered with a smile, admiring my own genius.

His face brightened considerably. "How do I do that?"

I stifled a sigh, for he is indeed naïve. "You get married then have children, and there you have it."

"Sounds simple enough. So how do I get married?"

I groaned, for this was going to be a long night. Thankfully Mylene interrupted us.

"Epione! Is Asclepius with you?"

I nodded.

"Quickly, father's hurt!"

"_Peneus Valley was but a small area in Thessaly; Thessaly was near the borders of Macedonia. Noble men of Thessaly took turns in watching the borders. Unfortunately Epione and Mylene's father was one of the nobles on patrol when a small contingent of Macedonians attacked."_

_Nicolas shook his head. "To be wounded and then travel in such a great distance..."_

_Nathaniel nodded. "Yes, he was in an extremely bad shape."_

He fed his solutions to my father, cleaned and stitched up those wounds, but even I knew that this was not enough. He took a step back and breathed deeply. I knew what was to come. I saw him perform the same magic for Orphine. However, Orphine was but a small snake. Can he do the same upon a grown man like my father?

He lifted his staff and started the chant:

"Profundus in meus Bone

EGO sentio vita

Profundus in meus cells quod cruor

Vita Vis est validus

Uber Vita Copiae copie of universum

flow in mihi , quod expello totus morbus

cruor , bones , cells quod somes

es curatio iam , es curatio iam."

I frowned for there was little improvement. He waved his staff over my father and tried again.

"He's tired. He need some help."

I turn around at hearing that familiar voice, "Orphine? I though you'd be asleep by now."

I hid my friend in one of the large baskets inside the house. I knew that he'd be safer here than outside.

"I would be but you humans are extremely noisy," he hissed in reply.

"How can we help?"

The little snake did not answer, he merely slithered his way towards Asclepius. The snake then started to climb up the staff and entwined himself onto it.

Asclepius was initially surprised by the snake's action. Orphine began to hiss.

"Yes, human. You feel it? I can help you."

I knew that Asclepius did not understand Orphine but he must have felt the difference as he once again lifted his staff and repeated the chant.

"Profundus in meus Bone

EGO sentio vita...

_Husband and wife stood, mesmerized by the painting in front of them. _

"_The serpent lent itself to Asclepius. With its help, Asclepius was able to channel enough magic to heal Epione's father."_

_Nicolas smiled. "And thus a new chapter of history was made. The use of a familiar to strengthen one's magic."_

_Nathaniel nodded. "The general was grateful to Asclepius, moreover he saw an opportunity for an alliance with the gods."_

"_But Asclepius was neither a god nor a son of one," Perenelle protested._

_Nathaniel laughed, "True, but they believe him to be one." _

I cannot breathe. I did not expect this. I had expected my father to choose a nobleman for her...

He smiled brightly. "So this is how one gets married." He turned towards me, "So Epione, now that we're married, then what?"

I stared at him incredulously. My father and sister were equally shocked as well.

"Lord Asclepius, I meant my daughter Mylene. Surely you would not prefer Epione over such a beauty."

I stared down on the floor below and wished it could swallow me up.

"But I do."

"WHAT!" all three of us exclaimed our surprised at the same time.

"The man's got good taste." Orphine hissed.

I hissed at the snake to shut up.

"Beauty is but flitting," he explained. "Marriage ought to be a union of the mind and heart."

That was the moment that I knew I loved him.

"Epione understands what I want. She treats me as an equal and not some sacred relic."

I smiled at him. "A dream to strive for the betterment of human life..."

"Will you help me, Epione?"

I laughed, "With what? The school? The clinic? Or the family?"

He grinned. "All of it!"

There's no denying the fact that the man was too naïve and he could also be infuriating, but I love him. I wrapped my arms about him and whispered. "Yes ... to everything."

A/N

1. The poisonous snakes found in Europe are (1) the Common adder, (2) the Long-nosed adder, (3) Pallas Viper, and (4) Ursini's Viper.

2. I took the liberty of changing a few things. Phylegyas was said to be killed by Apollo. For Coronis' father had been angry enough at his daughter's murder (by Artemis under Apollo's order), that he tried to burn down the 'Temple of Delphi.' Changes are made mostly due to the fact that I'm avoiding active god/goddesses participation.

3. There's nothing much on Epione in the myths (just that she's Asclepius' wife), so I made her story up. Do not use this as reference in your mythology class.

Next Chapter: Children of Asclepius


End file.
